


No Limit to My Love

by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Domme Amilyn Holdo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Older Characters, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Submissive Leia Organa, heavy on the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl
Summary: When the galaxy becomes too heavy for Leia to carry, Amilyn is there.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	No Limit to My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



> A (late) treat for the SW Rare Pairs 2020 Exchange. saiditallbefore, our likes aligned so much I had to write a little something. I hope you love it as much as I enjoyed creating it.

“Can you take over tonight?” Leia asked when she finally broke the kiss to come up for air. This wasn’t quite what she’d expected to be doing tonight but she wasn’t going to say no either. So long as Ami didn’t mind taking control. The thought of having to make one more decision today was enough to turn Leia off. 

“Happily,” Ami purred, pulling aside Leia’s collar to kiss her pulse point. “Total control?”

Leia nearly collapsed in relief; as it was, she still sagged into Ami. “Please,” she whispered, beyond ready to relinquish control to someone else for a change. Let someone else be responsible and make all the decisions. Leia needed a break. 

“Okay, I’ve got you,” Ami whispered into Leia’s skin as her hands moved to the buttons of Leia’s blouse. “I’ve got you.”

Leia almost wanted to cry, the sheer and utter relief was so overwhelming. But she held it together as Amilyn made quick work of her clothes, pausing every so often to kiss and nip at a patch of newly uncovered skin. 

“Stay there,” Ami said, pulling away to retrieve the small box under Leia’s bunk. She pulled out a length of rope and Leia felt excitement for the first time in what felt like ages. She eyed Leia as she uncoiled the silk cords, raising an eyebrow. “Are you going to pout if I put you on your hands and knees?”

Leia rolled her wrists, trying to gauge how sore they’d be, knowing full well Ami was asking her if the pain would be distracting. “Probably.” After all, what was the point of a distraction if one got caught up in something as trivial as sore joints. 

The corner of Ami’s mouth quirked up as she nodded. “Very well. Come here,” she said, pointing to the spot in front of her. Leia stood and walked to her place, a thrill traveling up her spine. Ami held eye contact as she motioned for Leia to raise her arms before beginning to wrap the length of rope around her chest, just under her breasts. Leia’s skin prickled as Ami’s knuckles grazed her ribs.  
Ami’s eyes were as dark as the desire Leia felt in the pit of her stomach as she maintained eye contact, eyes darting down occasionally to check the rope. 

“You’re absolutely beautiful,” Ami murmured, running a hand up Leia’s stomach to cup her breast, brushing her nipple with a thumb before trailing her hand back down to her thigh. Heat and desire thrummed through her veins even as she ducked her head, cheeks warm the tone of deep admiration in Ami’s voice. She wasn’t just saying so, she genuinely thought Leia’s weathered body was beautiful. 

“Eyes here, don’t look away,” she commanded, a firm edge in her voice as she tightened the rope. The silk dragged over Leia’s skin in a way that caught her breath and made her bite her lip. “You will take my praise, understood?” Ami gave her a pointed look before circling around to stand behind Leia.

“Yes, ma’am,” Leia said.

“Good girl,” Ami murmured, stroking Leia’s hair briefly, tapping her arms to let her know she could lower them. 

Sparks skipped down Leia’s spine at the praise, igniting a heat that pooled in her stomach. 

A few more passes around Leia’s shoulders and Ami tied off the harness, pulling it just right so that it felt like an embrace. The tense knot in Leia’s chest eased somewhat, letting her breathe a little easier.

“Follow me,” Ami said, tugging on the center of the harness with a wicked smirk, her knuckles brushing Leia’s breasts. Leia followed her to the small bunk and watched as she set herself up, her back against the side wall and a pillow under her knees. “On your stomach, Songbird.” 

_Oh._ Leia’s thighs clenched as she realized just what Ami had in mind, excitement curling through her veins and a smile stretching her lips. She crawled over Ami’s lap, gently draping herself over her knees and shifting until she was comfortable. Her heart beat faster as Amilyn trailed a hand over her back and ass, her touch warm and firm—a promise of what was to come. 

Amilyn laid an arm over her lower back, “Give me your hand.” 

Leia put an arm behind her back, palm up as Ami grasped her forearm, gently holding her in place. Her own fingers closed around Ami’s thin wrist. 

“Let go if it starts to hurt,” Ami said, giving her arm a gentle squeeze. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Leia said, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as she readied herself for the first blow. 

“Count for me,” Amilyn said, stroking down Leia’s ass and over her thighs before gently dragging her nails back up. 

_Smack!_ It was gentle as far spankings went but Leia still jumped a little as Ami’s hand made contact with her ass. “One.”

“Good girl,” Amilyn said, smoothing her hand over the smarting skin. She brought her hand down on the other cheek and this time Leia didn’t jump. 

A quiet sigh did escape however as she relaxed over Ami’s legs. This was familiar territory and Goddess, did it feel good to submit. “Two.” To give someone else control, let them make the decisions. Leia’s shoulders already felt lighter, the weight of the galaxy slowly slipping away. 

The next two swats came in quick succession, Leia unable to count between them. “Three, four.” The impact of the fifth was a bit sharper, sweeping across Leia’s thigh and causing her to gasp as she counted, “Five.”

“You’re so good for me, Songbird,” Amilyn soothed, pressing her palm against Leia’s thighs and giving her wrist a squeeze. “So good.” Leia smiled to herself at the praise, warmth pooling in her stomach. She pushed against Ami’s hand a little, raising her hips higher, eager for more.

Amilyn chuckled, returning to stroking Leia’s ass. “Oh, you’re almost begging for it. Should I make you beg?”

“Please don’t, ma’am,” Leia said, her stomach fluttering at the prospect, deliberately not using their safeword. 

“I think I will. Tell me, Leia, how much do you want this?” Ami asked, bringing her hand down once more, sharper this time. 

Leia sucked in a breath. “Six. I want it. Goddess, I do. I want to be reminded of this every time I move tomorrow.”

“Oh?” Another smack across her other cheek. Leia didn’t need to see Ami’s face to know there was an amused smirk there. 

“Seven.” Leia blew out a breath. “Yes. _Please_ , Ami.” 

“Okay, Songbird,” she soothed. _Smack!_ Amilyn pressed her palm against her cheek, soothing the sting somewhat. 

“Eight.” Leia shifted, wetness beginning to pool between her thighs. 

She brought her hand down over Leia’s thighs again, nails catching against her skin by accident. “Sorry.”

“Nine,” Leia breathed, shaking her head. “Don’t worry about it.” It had sorta felt good, if unexpected. 

The next _smack_ was deeper, Amilyn’s blow landing with more of an impact that drove Leia’s hips down. “Ten,” Leia said, unable to bite back a small moan as she squeezed Ami’s arm. Ami squeezed back. The sting no longer subsided between blows, tingling under Ami’s softer touches. 

“Goddesses, Songbird, your ass is the most beautiful shade of pink,” she said, firmly running her hand over Leia’s sensitized skin. A shiver raced Leia’s spine, warmth settling in her veins as she thought about all of Ami’s handprints coloring her flesh. “I can’t wait to see how it looks once I’m through.”

Leia hummed in agreement as Ami delivered another smack, the intensity slowly growing with each impact. “Eleven.” She nearly lost count of the next three as Ami once again dealt them in quick succession. “Uhh,” Leia said, her mind struggling to keep up through the stinging pain. Ami giggled quietly. “Twelve, thirteen, fourteen?” 

“Very good, Songbird,” Ami purred, firmly pressing her hand to Leia’s ass for a few moments before bringing her hand down with a sharp smack that echoed around Leia’s cabin and left Leia breathless.

“Ow,” Ami muttered, the bunk shaking slightly as Ami presumably shook out her hand. 

Now it was Leia’s turn to giggle. “Fifteen. Hurt yourself?”

“Little bit, yeah,” Ami said, a smile clear as day in her voice. “You alright?”

“Better,” Leia said, squeezing Ami’s arm and snuggling further down into the bed, her limbs beginning to feel heavy. But unlike the heaviness of responsibility, it settled around her like a thick blanket, warm and comforting. 

“Good.” Ami smoothed her hand over Leia’s ass a few times, running the back of her hand over her skin too; like Leia was something to be examined and admired. Treasured. Leia shivered, biting down on her lip and squeezing her eyes shut lest the emotion of it consume her. Ami always knew how to make her feel like the most special person in the galaxy. “Ready for more?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Leia could only guess at what Amilyn meant by more, but she was eager to find out. 

‘More’ turned out to be a wroshyr wood paddle that landed with a _thud_ against Leia’s backside. She turned her face into the bed and moaned as she tucked her hips, trying to absorb all the sensations she was feeling. 

“What number was that, Songbird?” Amilyn asked gently. 

“Uhhh...sixteen,” Leia said, her eyelashes dragging against the blanket as she blinked hazily. 

“Good,” she drawled. “Ready?”

“Yes, ma’am.” _Thwack!_ Oh Goddess. “Seventeen.” 

By the time they made it to twenty, Leia was slower to count. She felt so light, like she could float off into space. So light and so warm. Goddess, it was such a relief in comparison to the crushing responsibility of her everyday life. She closed her eyes, sinking further into the bed but keeping a firm hold on Amilyn’s wrist.

  
**═══════════════**  


They got to twenty three before Leia stopped counting. And though Ami knew she was fine, probably great even, there was still a niggling worry in the back of her mind as she waited for Leia to return her squeeze with her own two squeezes. She breathed a quiet sigh relief as they came with an answering hum. Amilyn couldn’t quite see Leia’s face at this angle but she looked pretty blissed out. 

She brought down the paddle a little gentler this time, beginning to bring Leia down. She didn’t wait for her to count, only squeezed her arm after reaching twenty five. Leia squeezed back twice with a low hum and Ami smiled, putting the paddle aside. She ran her fingers over the bright red patches of Leia’s skin, admiring the subtle patterns she’d made.

Blow twenty six was the hardest of the next five, Ami decreasing the intensity each time until she reached thirty. Leia sighed contentedly, squeezing Ami’s wrist once more before letting go. Ami stayed where she was, gently stroking Leia’s sensitive skin, her other hand resting firmly on Leia’s lower back. She traced the edges of the red patches, brushing a thumb over the blue and purple beginning to bloom. “You’re truly beautiful, Songbird,” she whispered, running her knuckles over the curve of her thighs. Her eyes traced the white lines of stretch marks across Leia’s skin, thinking she wouldn’t change a single thing about her lover’s body. Not one wrinkle, scar, or stretch mark. For they made up the woman she loved so deeply. 

Leia hummed, her eyes still closed as she reached back for Ami, patting the bed next to her. Ami smiled as they shifted around, Leia moving the bare minimum for Ami to free her legs before Ami stretched out alongside Leia. Turning on her side, Leia snuggled into Ami and buried her face in her neck. Ami smiled, wrapping an arm around Leia as she held her close. “Feeling better?” 

“Mmm, so much,” Leia said, her breath warm and damp against Ami’s skin. “That was so good.” 

“Yeah?” Ami asked, relief hovering just at the edges of her mind.

She felt Leia’s lips curl into a smile against her neck. “Definitely.” 

Ami sighed, letting go of tension she never quite realized was there until they were done and she was waiting to hear how Leia had liked it. “Good. You deserve it and so much more,” she whispered, stroking Leia’s braids as she held her best friend close to her chest.

“I need to go get something cold for you,” she murmured a few minutes later, unable to put it off any longer, no matter how much Leia might not want to let her go. 

“If you insist.”

Ami smiled, pulling back and pressing a kiss to Leia’s hair. “I do.” Leia nodded, still not opening her eyes as she let Ami go. 

Amilyn found some towels and filled a bowl with cool water before returning to Leia’s bunk and laying one of them out, nudging Leia to move over on top of it. She soaked a hand towel, wringing it out before carefully laying it over Leia’s backside. Leia shivered and Amilyn turned the enviro stabilizer settings up before settling on the edge of Leia’s bunk. She tugged at the tail of the harness, watching with a small amount of satisfaction as it fell away effortlessly, leaving behind pale pink indentations on Leia’s skin. Ami pulled out some lotion from Leia’s bedside table and warmed it in her hands before beginning to rub gently at the marks. 

She smiled as Leia moaned softly, sighing and sinking further into the bed. “You’re too good to me,” she murmured, cracking open an eye to meet Amilyn’s gaze. 

“Someone has to be to make up for how hard you are on yourself,” Ami said with a wry smile, kneading a tense knot of muscle between Leia’s shoulders. She said it with an air of teasing but her heart ached for Leia, thinking how much responsibility rested on her shoulders and the unwavering standards Leia held herself to. Anything she could do for her, she’d do it gladly. 

Leia snorted, closing her eyes again before shifting around until she was comfortable. “I love you, Angel.”

“I love you, too, Songbird.” Oh how she loved her songbird.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my beta [bazaroff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazaroff/pseuds/bazaroff). You're the best, boo <3
> 
> If you ship some SW rarepairs and are looking to commiserate with other shippers, there's a [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/aG9gYVdZtr) for that! We'd be happy to have you!!


End file.
